


в поисках своего пути

by somedy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 05:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedy/pseuds/somedy
Summary: упрямство - не порок
Kudos: 1





	в поисках своего пути

**Author's Note:**

> страж!Карвер
> 
> написано для команды Dark Games в 2к19
> 
> бетинг - Aldariel

костер, угасая, кричит — каждой искрой, плюется теплом, и лапник жрет быстро, и тянется смело — к разбитым ногам, но Карвер упрямый: он справится сам. повязку отчистит пучком из травы — крапива, два корня; и швы не нужны. неспешный убийца — та скверна, что в жилах — его не отдаст заразе, а гнили...

и Карвер смеется натяжно, со страхом: из скверны процентщик на славу удался, года одолжив, отберет все их махом, покой отсечет — все, напрасно сражался.

сестра дала шанс — и отправила к стражам. сестра дала жизнь — «жертвуй ей как прикажем».

смириться так трудно, хоть плюйся в костер! но что тут изменишь? Зов многое стер. во рту еще вязнет вкус крови и скверны, но Карвер же сильный, запьет поусердней! вонючий эль гномов да теплое пиво, вода из болота, настойка крапивы... а легче не станет — ему ж обещали те стражи, что рядом ночами кричали. им виделся новый, уже шестой Мор, над Тедасом вновь зазвучал скверны хор, железо очнулось, а следом — и бог: дракон, полный скверны, проснуться вдруг смог.

сестра же не знала — хотела спасти, сестра же не знала — но трудно простить.

усталый, разбитый — живой Остагар! — он вспоминает последний удар. не Карверу туго пришлось в том бою, если б не он, то задело б сестру. в руках ее посох дрожал и метался, как будто вдруг демон с привязки сорвался; и тьмы порождения почуяли мощь, и скверна забила — да так, что не трожь! забила не кровью, не в разум — иначе; и Карвер услышал... сестра его плачет! от злости, от боли, от страха за брата, свободной ладонью тянулась к кинжалу, и Карвер, почти что ордою зажатый, остановил. ценою немалой.

сестра не должна колдовать своей кровью: ни ей, не его, ни чужой, ни воловьей. ее усмиренье никак не коснется, и Карвер сейчас, с тихим смехом, клянется: за бдительность в мире, победу в войне пожертвует жизнью, лишь если сестре удастся свободу свою отстоять, хватая не лезвие, а рукоять.

но есть ли на древке подобие гарды?

похожих вопросов — почти миллиарды; с костром угасают, ложась на угли, но Карвер все держится, хоть не пуглив. в чащобе поодаль — хасиндские кланы, и им он не страж, а волчонок поганый, забрался он в сердце Коркари земель, найти чтобы ведьмы одной колыбель.

герой, что Ферелден от Мора укрыл, начало пути, как казалось, забыл; но Карвер не верит, идет вопреки приказу найти и призвать городских. без Мора резона травить людей нет, в питье ритуальном не вкусишь ответ, и Зов лишь сильнее вопьется. дракон, застывший под тропами, — он кем был рожден? и как призывает во сне он тех слуг, что видом одним разжигают испуг?

сестра бы сказала... наверно, хоть что-то? с ему ненавистной игривой заботой. сестра бы сказала, а он — перебил: «тебя ради я свой путь зарубил. осталось недолго, всего двадцать лет, ну ладно, пусть тридцать, но я ищу след, что тянется слабо от чащи Коркари, где за ошибку тебя переварят».

и Карвер смеется — устало, с зевотой: пора и поспать, ведь так он измотан... доспехов пластины пусть лязгнут с укором, без них не проснется и воин матерый. земля загрубела, а волки — лютуют, не пожалеют, сгрызут и святую

Андрасте.

«во что я ввязался, снова в долгах: сначала был Варрик, а Стражи сейчас».

сомненья глушатся — как пивом в таверне — и быстро сдаются. разъедены скверной. а Карвер смеется — теперь на удачу; с зарею последние силы истратит, прорвет круг хасиндов и ведьму отыщет. недаром в глуши все дымит пепелище, а эхом над ним реет ярость дракона, и ей вторят волки в ночи восхищенно...

Карвер однако не слышит их воя; дрожь от земли ловит он головою. можно подумать, он борется с Зовом: спальником он, точно цепью, закован; но, поворочавшись, он утихает, камень нащупав, в губы вжимает; словно целует, пытаясь согреть, ловит напрасно в реальности сеть.

тьмы порождений тело не чует, ищет в кошмарах же силу иную; Карвера тащит по склонам песчаным, поит слегка ореолом туманным, светом бликует в пыльной теснине, камнем скребет по доспеха пластинам — и не напрасно, сбивает дыханье.

молча встречает легенды созданье: оцепеневший рычащий грифон — нынче он камнем одним оперен; прячет под лапой последнюю кладку, в смутной надежде, слабой и шаткой, что не погибнут птенцы все от скверны, зной скорлупу не расколет мгновенно, ветер не будет их в воду сбивать...

может быть, Карвер... не ведьму искать?


End file.
